


Dusk of the Stiched Seven

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, References to Canon, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: One person can't handle taking on multiple cursed animatronics at once, even if they already are a supernatural animatronic with two ghosts inside. Perhaps a group!of allies would aid the Stichwraith
Relationships: The Mangle & Marionette | The Puppet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dusk of the Stiched Seven

Enough was enough, the Stitchwraith thought. He, no they could not handle dismantling all of the artefacts cursed by William Afton's malice on their own. The task was just too big and messy to handle with just one pair of hands. Perhaps some extra hands, or allies would do the job. Especially since the second son of William Afton needed some patching up and the two ghosts did not want the third spirit to attack their future ally. "I don't think this 

Michael Afton braced himself for the animatronic lunge that wouldn't come, as the Stitchwraith calmly introduced himself. "Greetings Michael Afton. I am the Stitchwraith and I have spared you, because you have some expertise that I'm looking for. You want something?"

Now Michael nearly stopped what he was about to say, at the blue eyed almost eerily familiar animatronic man and replied back while his pale skin shimmered purple. "Look Stitchwraith, or whoever you are. Give me a few minutes to think about it first. You just showed up out of nowhere, patched me up and asked me to join you. No ,not after what Circus Baby and the other animatronics tried to pull. I'm taking the fazbear job instead as soon as I can readjust to my new unlife and stop my Dad." 

The Stitchwraith's eyes turned an angry red as he muttered back. "Well then, at least goddamn let me fix you and that girl who got tricked by that robot who looks like a more realistic version of what happened to your sister up first!" Then the Stitchwraith went to get some mechanic tools and fixed up the pie of scrap and applied a Funtime Foxy mould to it. "Michael, or Eggs, meet Sarah. She got tricked by Eleanor and I eliminated the imposter." 

It chilled Mike to hear the way whoever was in the Stitchwraith suit talk about scrapping a dangerous animatronic, but given what little rumours were going on about his dad's creations it probably was better to be safe than sorry. 

Meanwhile over at the New York Police department Detective Larsdon looked over his case file, apparently people in the US state of Delaware had reported seeing three figures wearing cloaks and dark robes like they belonged to some weird secret society escaping from a morgue near the old Circus Baby Entertainment and rental place. "This gas leak seems way too fishy to be a proper gas leak. Mr Afton must have been hiding something big. That guy Michael" His big board of suspicions had grown over the past decade, even though he had nearly caught the Stitchwraith four times and arrested the weird object collector Phineas. 

Such a shame to see all of those Lonely Freddie's with human souls crying out in pain. The Stichwraith sighed in horror as he activated a hologram for Mike and Sarah as he explained with a teacher's cane which seemed darkly humorous. "Alright M.E.B and Pink rebuild we need to figure out a way to get all the souls that got swapped out safely, without causing too much property damage."

How odd, it seemed like someone who looked a lot like it was already in the building, but why were there two Toy Foxy signatures in the building already? "Intruders in here. Oh, very funny, they didn't check my favourite music box! I'm going to give that night guard and whoever is with them a piece of my mind!" The Puppet's possessing ghost Charlotte "Emily" Henry spoke in unison with the Puppet as they left the box in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place. 

The Mangle was waiting in the part rooms as zhey stated to the other animatronics in both voices. "So should we just stay in hiding for now until you finish the nightguard off boss? Or do you need any help with the stragglers who are trying to break in?" 

"Perhaps I will need an extra pair of hands for this task. I am confident I can handle this, but maybe if there is more then one you can lend a hand." The Puppet replied with the voice modulator as Toy Freddy groaned. "I hope the old guards don't take our jobs. We need to keep the kids safe from any bad adults." 

Charlie's ghost shook her head as she refused the Stitchwraith's outstretched hand offer, before replying as she was going to head back to the Puppet's body. "No Stitchwraith, the other animatronics still need me to lead them in the side-lines. The purple guy needs to suffer, but since I can't leave the very pizzeria my father created when he started the brand, I'm going to wait for as long as it takes! You are a stranger and I don't trust you" 

The two spirits of the Stitchwraith 

You probably already know what happened in Fnaf 2 and the original game, so to recap. Jeremy had to get therapy after seeing the bite of 87,the Stitchwraith managed to recruit three more people for the Stitched Four, or seven as they renamed themselves and the Fazbear company ran into money troubles. 

Detective Larsdon ran down the street to cut the animatronics off, only to notice an eerily purple man running towards him as a rotting Spring bonnie suit yelled at the purple man. "You traitor Michael! You stopped me from getting my revenge on that pillock Jeremy Fitzgerald and didn't join me or your daughter in the family business. Such a crying shame I'll have to take out you and that police detective." 


End file.
